Ruu Wakasa
|kanji = 若狭 ルー |romaji = Wakasa Rū |hair = Ash-Blonde |eye = Brown |gender = Female |school = Namekawa Grade School |occupation = Student |relatives = Yuuri Wakasa (Older sister) |status = Alive |firstManga = Little Sister }} (actual name unknown) is a supporting character in the Gakkou Gurashi! series. She was rescued by her older sister, Yuuri Wakasa, at Namekawa Grade School. Due to Yuuri being unable to recall her name, she instead calls her "Ruu". Appearance Ruu is a rather petite girl who has long, ash-blonde hair and brown eyes. She has 2 black-ball scrunchies on the top of her head and wears a yellow sweater with black buttons and the appearance of bear paws at the bottom with a black bow around her neck. For bottoms she wears a pair of tight brown shorts and white socks with blue and pink stripes. She also carries a small black plaid school bag. According to Yuuri, she used to wear a round hair quite regularly. Personality After Ruu was recovered, she was generally quiet and possibly mute or just shy. She may have stopped speaking due to trauma suffered within her school as the infection broke out. Ruu sometimes copies Yuki Takeya's actions when she is fooling around.Chapter 36, page 14 Otherwise, Ruu stays by Yuuri's side at all times. Eventually (in Chapter 39), Ruu began to speak more in either words or short phrases. She also became more energetic and is usually seen playing with Yuki. Yuuri also stated that Ruu is very similar to Yuki in some ways. History What is known is that Ruu went to Namekawa Grade School. Yuuri also told Yuki that in the past, Ruu was very small, and every time they went out on a walk, she'd get lost right away. And then, Yuuri found her the next street over, all because her favorite hat blew away in the wind.Chapter 34, page 15 Story When Yuuri, Kurumi and Yuki were exploring Ruu's school for possible survivors, they saw footprints, so they decided to follow the footprints. After a while, Kurumi opened a door, and inside it was a bunch of infected people, so Kurumi immediately said that they have to get out of there. However, Yuuri said that there maybe is someone is inside, but Kurumi replied that it's not time to think about that. Moments later, Yuki asked if someone was inside, and that they were here to help, but Kurumi shut Yuki's mouth. Then, Yuuri, quite panicked, asked Yuki if she heard something, but Yuki says she didn't, and same with Kurumi, which quite upset Yuuri, because she was sure she heard something. And before leaving, Yuki placed her bear plush with the mustache and ahoge by a wall and prayed. At night, Yuuri was having thoughts to herself that she was sure that Ruu was inside the school, and that she was going to rescue her. The next day, everyone realized that Yuuri wasn't in her bed, so they immediately started looking for her. And before entering Namekawa Grade School to look for Yuuri, the entrance door suddenly opened and there was a tired-looking Yuuri, and beside her was Ruu, whom Yuuri rescued.Chapter 35, page 28 After going back, Yuuri explained that Ruu was hiding all the time. And after that, Yuki explained that it's all right and that they're together now, and patted Ruu's head. And after this, Ruu is usually seen being with School Life Club members. Appellation Main Characters = |-| Supporting Characters = Relationships Yuuri Wakasa : Yuuri deeply cares and loves her younger sister very much, and she was sure that she was inside the school. Yuuri became very depressed because she said that she forgot all about Ruu, and that she was bad big-sister. However, after rescuing her, Ruu is usually (to almost) seen by Yuuri's side. Yuuri is also very worried about her, and don't want her to do dangerous and bad things. Despite rescuing her, Yuuri is seen being worried and scared when she imagines that one day Ruu won't be by her side anymore. However, Yuuri is also seen to comfort Ruu when she is having nightmares. Ruu also, likes her sister very much and they share a close bond. Yuki Takeya : Despite Ruu not talking much, she likes to play with Yuki and often copies her actions. Yuki, also, enjoys being with Ruu and it is stated that Ruu has become more energetic due her closeness to Yuki. They are on good terms. Trivia Navigation References Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Alive